


Payback

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan teases you and you find a great way to pay him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

“GOD DAMN IT!” you yell as you fall into a pit of lava. Minecraft is not going how you wanted it to. The guys laugh at you, which only fuels your annoyance. You can’t even remember what you are supposed to be doing anymore. You know you need to collect some things, but it’s hard when you’re surrounded by lava.

“That was amazing to watch on my screen,” Ray says as you try to race back to grab your gubbins. Thankfully you make it in time and your progress isn’t lost.

“Shut up,” you snap. You’re a little tense today, and it isn’t just because of the game. You and Ryan had agreed not to wait a week before you hooked up again, and yet it had been two this time. Every time the two of you made plans, something came up and they were cancelled. You’ve managed to steal kisses every now and then, but they were usually quick. To say you are a bit wound up is an understatement.

You finally get your gubbins situated and break a block to move forward. Lava immediately engulfs your character. “MOTHER FUCKER!”

The others explode with laughter. You realize they have been pouring lava around the area you were mining, which is why you haven’t been able to do anything. You swear some more.

“Do you guys ever realize when she’s pissed she is three times as loud?” Gavin says.

“Yeah she does have an issue with trying to keep it down…”

You look over to glare at Ryan, who slowly turns in his chair to smile cheekily at you. The guys clearly catch his meaning because they all begin to hoot and holler at the two of you. However, they are of course your friends and turn their teasing to Ryan, mostly.

“Are you sure it’s not out of disappointment?” Michael asks snickering.

“Are you sure it’s not sarcastic?” Jack follows up.

Geoff laughs at that. “I love the idea of Ryan thinking he’s doing great and she’s really just playing along,” he says.

Ray chuckles. “Just being all deadpanned,” he says. “Like ‘Oh Ryan. Oh Ryan. Oh baby, oh baby.’”

The guys all laugh and it makes you feel better that they are picking on him now instead of you. You glance at Ryan but he doesn’t seem annoyed at all. In fact he’s grinning. “I am quite confident that’s not the case,” he says. He sounds so smug that you can’t help but roll your eyes.

Geoff sees you. “Oh, she’s rolling her eyes, I think we’re on to something!”

It’s Ryan’s turn to glare at you, but it’s playful. You decide to have a little fun.

“Ryan,” you say. “Are you trying to say I’m not good in bed? Because you don’t really make noise and I’m starting to get insulted.”

There is a collection of “Ooohhhssss”.

“Yeah, Ryan,” Gavin says. “Are you insulting the poor girl who has to deal with you on top of her? Because being grabbed by a naked Ryan is a terrifying experience, let me tell ya...”

“I find it hard to believe Ryan is quiet,” Geoff says. “He seems like he would be a talker.”

Ryan shrugs. “Nah, I really don’t make much noise,” he says. “I can assure you love, you’re just fine.”

“Just fine???” You and the guys repeat. Now you’re truly insulted. He’s lucky that Geoff is between the two of you, otherwise you would hit him.

“Ryan the ‘Just Fine’ Guy,” Michael says.

“This just in, Ryan won’t be getting sex anytime soon,” Ray adds.

“I’m not getting it now!” Ryan exclaims. This conversation is not going well and you really want it to end. But you know it won’t.

“Why aren’t you giving your boyfriend sex?” Geoff asks you.

“Not that you have to!” Jack quickly adds. “She doesn’t have to have sex with him if she doesn’t want to.”

You know Geoff is joking so you’re not offended in the slightest. You make a face at the word “boyfriend” however. Neither of you had really put a label to what you are doing. You’ve both agreed to just see where it goes. “I wouldn’t say 'boyfriend' per se,” you tell them.

“What would you call him then?” Geoff inquires.

You try to find the right word but nothing comes to mind. You glance at Ryan but he’s focused on the game again. You assume he’s pretending to be focused, but you can’t be sure.

“Geoff, they’re just really, _really_ good friends,” says Jack. Always trust Jack to break the awkward tension.

“That means she’s just using you for your body, Ryan,” Michael pipes up.

“And I’m okay with that,” Ryan says back.

“Apparently she doesn’t need it that often,” Ray says. You laugh along with the others this time. The conversation changes for a bit and you think it’s over. Until…

“I have a question,” says Gavin.

“I’m not surprised,” you respond.

“Like, what is sex with Ryan like?” Gavin asks.

“Why do you want to know, Gavin?” asks Jack.

He shrugs. “He’s the Mad King,” he says. “I imagine he’d be very dominant in bed.”

“Well that is true,” Ryan says. “One of us has to be.”

That bothers you. What the hell does he mean by that? You think back on both times you’ve slept together, and you realize he had been the one to initiate each time. That’s not your fault however. The first time you were trying not to screw up your friendship, and the second time he was too horny to wait 15 minutes to get to your house. You understand that he’s just playing it up for the recording and your friends, but it still gets to you.

“I would imagine he could also talk his way into sex pretty easy,” Ray says. “Being the loophole guy and all.”

“That is also correct,” Ryan says.

“Then why haven’t you been able to talk me into sleeping with you again?” you ask, a little bit of sass making it’s way into your voice.

The guys explode with laughter, but when Ryan looks at you, you know he sees how annoyed you are. He hastily changes the subject, while you sit stewing in your chair. He’s the dominate one? You can’t keep your volume down?

A plan starts to form in your mind and you can’t help the sinister smile that crosses your face. Ryan looks at you again, clearly worried. When you meet his eye, you see him pale slightly.

He knows he’s in trouble.

\---

You plot your revenge carefully, and don’t strike until days later. When he’s on his way to the break area for lunch, you pull him into the nearby supply closet. The special thing about that particular closet is that whoever installed the door, put the doorknob in the wrong way so it locks from the inside. Many people had taken advantage of this for naps, random pranks and other activities. You know it’ll work perfectly for your plan.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about the other day…” Ryan begins to say. You hadn’t talked to him since that Let’s Play, but it was mainly because you didn’t want him to know you were planning something. He’s probably been worried this entire time.

You look him dead in the eye as you lock the closet door.

“Whaaaaat are you doing?” he asks.

You smile sweetly and lean forward, pressing your lips softly against his. His hands immediately go to your waist and he leans into the kiss. But you can tell he’s hesitant. You swipe your tongue across his lips and he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. You’re so enthusiastic, you can tell his guard is lowering as his mouth moves quicker against yours and his arms slide fully around your waist.

You reach for his pants and try to unbutton his jeans. He jerks away. “What are you doing?” he repeats. This time he’s a little breathless.  

“What do you think?” you ask, managing to undo the button.

“Uhhh, ok,” he says. “But...we’re at work.”

“That didn’t seem to matter when we were in the office the other night,” you say, sliding his zipper down.

“Yeah but that was different,” he says. You can barely see him through the darkness of the closet, but you can tell his eyebrows are drawn together nervously. “Everyone was gone.”

“Doesn’t that make this more exciting then?” you ask, pushing his pants down his hips.

“Makes me more worried,” he says. However, his hands are sliding under your shirt, already trying to touch your skin. Even subconsciously his body is reacting to what you’re doing, and that thrills you. “This door isn’t that thick.”

“You’ll just have to keep quiet.”

Before he can respond to your obvious jab, you reach into his underwear and wrap your fingers around his cock. He’s not expecting it and jumps, bumping into the shelf behind him. “Shhh…” you warn him, pushing his underwear down.

His hands find your shoulders and he tries to gently push you away. “You don’t have to prove anything,” he says. “I’m sorry. I was joking and it went a little too far. I get it.”

“‘Prove anything’?” you repeat. “Who says I’m trying to prove something?” You press your body against his and begin to stroke him. His cock twitches in your hand and immediately grows harder. You hear him suck in a breath as you place an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, just under his jaw.

It takes him a second to answer. “I get it, I was being kind of a jerk,” he says. His voice is deeper now, thick with arousal. His hands are gripping your shoulders tightly. “I don’t want you to think you need to prove anything to me.”

You chuckle darkly. “Oh this isn’t about proving anything,” you whisper. “It’s about payback.”

And before he can question you, you drop to your knees and wrap your mouth around his cock. This time when he jumps, his shoulders hit the shelf hard and several office supplies fall to the ground. He swears and his hands immediately fly to your hair. You remove your mouth, only to whisper a soft “Shhhhh” before you run your tongue along his entire length.

He swears again, but it’s softer this time. When you’re sure he’s going to cooperate, you gently take his tip between your lips, sucking softly.

He whimpers.

Your eyes have adjusted to the dark by now and when you glance up at him, you see he’s staring at the ceiling. No, that won’t do.

You let the rest of him slide slowly into your mouth, until you’ve taken him in as far as he can go. Then you pull back so he’s just barely between your lips, before you do it again and again. His fingers begin to dig into your hair and his body tenses. But he’s still not looking down at you. You repeat the action, only this time slightly faster, and after a few seconds, you swirl your tongue around his tip before taking him into your mouth again.

_“Shit!”_

This time when you look up at him he’s staring down at you. His chest is beginning to heave and the muscles in his arms are taut as he tries to control himself.

You pull your mouth off of him with an audible pop. “Do you want someone to hear you?” you ask softly. Your voice sounds a little hoarse and you have to admit that even you find it incredibly arousing. You stroke him leisurely, not really in any rush. “If you can’t keep your voice down, I’m going to have to stop.”

His eyes close briefly and you know you’ve won. His shoulders sag, he takes a few breaths and then he nods. He understands what game you’re playing. You’re in charge now.

You take him back into your mouth and pick up where you left off. You fall into a steady pace, except this time as your mouth draws back, your hand follows through with a firm stroke. After a minute or two, you move faster and begin to suck harder.

His fingers are practically weaved into your hair now. He’s panting and trying to stifle his moans. You add the tongue swirl that seems to make his knees shake. He’s so hard in your mouth it’s a surprise he hasn’t exploded yet, though you can sense he’s close as his hands grip even tighter. You wonder if he’s going to rip out chunks of your hair. Try explaining that to your friends...

Your other hand has been motionless this whole time so you take the opportunity to reach up and gently cup him.

He let’s out a noise that’s something between a grunt, a moan and possibly a squeak. You’re not sure. But it’d be cruel to stop now and the sight of him completely unraveling is way too thrilling.

He’s so close. Between your mouth, your tongue, your hands…and just when you know he’s on the edge, you hum.

He comes hard and fast.

His grunts are muffled as he bites his lip to keep from shouting out loud. You greedily swallow him, smirking to yourself at a job well done. Let him try to say you’re the one who can’t keep quiet. Let him try to say that he’s the dominate one.

He half leans, half slumps against the shelf as you let him slip from your mouth. He looks completely undone. His head falls back against the metal rack as you stand. His hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his body seems to be trembling. You calmly fix your hair, making sure you are properly put together.

“I think you did really well,” you say smirking. “You might want to pull yourself together. Otherwise people may talk.”

You unlock the door and turn the knob, ready to leave.

His hand suddenly grabs your upper arm and he pulls you close. His eyes are dancing. “If you think this makes us even, you’re sadly mistaken,” he says in a low, threatening voice.

You lean closer so that your lips teasing brush his. “Bring it.”

You leave the closet before he can say anything else, a slight spring in your step.


End file.
